


Kallen Gets a Geass

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Fecal Soiling, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Kallen of Code Geass needs more fire power. She can’t contend with the godly powers of a Geass using her piloting skills alone. In her desperation, she turns to C.C. for help. Sadly for her, she gets just what she wishes for…





	Kallen Gets a Geass

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (soiling)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!
> 
> At a certain tier, Patreon supporters get short ~1Kish Mini-Fics based on just about any subject matter they’d like, within the confines of my kink list. This is one of those pieces.

“You’ve got to give me one of these things!” Kallen insisted. “They’ve caused so much destruction, I can hardly fight back!”

Kallen trailed behind the impatient C.C., demanding the power of a Geass to assist her. She begged and begged as the two slowly trotted towards the other room.

“This is an unfair fight!” complained Kallen. “I can’t stand to combat abilities this strong! Surely you can lend me your strength when there are so many others with a Geass alread-”

“Bestowing a Geass on someone is not a matter to be taken lightly” C.C. coldly stated. “A Geass can manifest in an individual any number of ways, many utterly horrific. How can I trust you in this matter at all? Who’s to say you wouldn’t be the greatest threat we’ve known yet if your Geass manifested in a strange way? You could exceed even Charles in power.”

“You have to trust me, I know it’ll be alright! I want to fight for what’s right, not for my own gain!” Kallen insisted.

C.C. gave a pause. Moments later, she latched onto Kallen’s open hand

Kallen’s vision went a flash of blue. In an instant, it felt as if powerful vines were binding every bit of her being, holding her steady as a vast sea of images flashed before her eyes. It felt as if some new part of her was opening, growing conscious of a new power

“Accept this contract and you will bring a life on yourself like no other.” C.C.’s voice boomed through Kallen’s head. “Do you accept the terms of the deal?”

“Yes! I accept it!” Kallen roared.

The moment she spoke those words, the intense, flashing imagery before her doubled in intensity. She felt a new found power smashing against her very soul, testing and bending it as if it were made out of rubber. Kallen held steadfast. She grit her teeth and endured the sensation of newfound strength seizing control of her body. The power of a Geass was hers…

Some moments later and Kallen’s vision returned to her. It felt as if she’d just woken up from a nap, springing back to sudden consciousness. She stood there breathless, still in shock.

“Are you ready?” C.C. asked, finally drawing Kallen’s attention. “You should be able to command your Geass. Do you feel it?”

Kallen did indeed feel something. A new sort of muscle memory had taken hold, one that felt familiar and effortless to command like a flex of her arm. She put this newfound perception to use. The signet of the Geass flashed in her eye. Her power had awakened!

“H-hhaaah!” Karen gave a startled yelp. Her body suddenly felt remarkably strange… Her proud and excited demeanor rapidly regressed into grit teeth and clamped thighs as she felt a horrible sensation wrack her. It was so familiar, but so alien. She felt so… full…

Oh my god, she was going to shit herself!

Kallen gasped as her being’s new power defied her body’s orders to keep her asshole clenched. The head of a dense, damp log of solid shit came piercing out of her anus into the back of her combat suit. She was soiling herself! Oh my god, she was messing her pants like a little girl!

Kallen was stunned. But hey… this had to end soon enough, right? Her body just didn’t have the constitution to handle her new Geass’s power and she’d just voided her bowels as a secondary effect, right? Now she’d get to feel the real might of her Geass?

Kallen believed that all for a single second. As the last bit of the foot-long snake of shit poured out of her backside into her stretchy combat suit, something still felt direly wrong. The very next moment, that same intense sensation of fullness washed over her once more. Without a fraction of control over it all, her asshole dilated as wide as it could around the body of a terribly thick shitlog. The turd came coiling alongside the other mass, turning the bumps and bulges of her soiled rump into a steadily larger and larger sag!

There Kallen stood, frozen in a combination of embarrassment and shock as the seat of her suit went brown. The strangest part yet about this whole encounter soon came to light as more and more filth came was spiralling out of her ass into the back of her wardrobe. Kallen’s crotch was growing damp. Kallen was… Kallen was getting wet. The longer these thick, firm turds crept out of her, so gently pressing against the back walls of her vagina with the tiniest stimuli, the more she found her loins quake with delight. Soon the red in her face from the sheer embarrassment of pooping herself like a child was mixed with the disgraceful blush of arousal, all fueled from all that hot steaming shame she was pushing into the back of her pants.

C.C. spoke up. “Miraculous. You seem to have the ability to channel strong emotions into physical matter.”

Kallen snapped back to reality from her defecation-induced daydreams. “H-huh!? W-what makes-”

Cutting off Kallen’s speech was an emerging mass from her other end. A new piece of her movement, a section that was the widest and thickest she’d passed yet started parting her anus to a diameter she thought impossible. Her speech turned to weak murmurs as she struggled to focus on anything more than the log of shit actively breaking her ass, forcing her anus wider and wider around the wrist-thick log of waste. Only once it had started moving through peristaltic momentum did she regain the ability to use the rest of her body, albeit in a far more limited capacity…

“W-What…” Kallen whimpered through forceful grunts “W-what makes you s-say that?”

“As you stood here, all my worry about creating a monster left me. It wasn’t just relief, I felt as if the sum of my entire emotions left my very head in that moment.” C.C. explained. “It appears your body can forcefully absorb these feelings and excrete it. You’re… you’re creating new matter from nothing. Kallen, this is miraculous.”

Kalen wasn’t listening to C.C.’s mostly accurate assessment. All that emotion from C.C. and her worry was proving extremely difficult for Kallen’s body to process. Her freshest log of shit had left her uninterrupted even as it passed a yard in length. Kallen mostly drowned out C.C.’s talking about what good this could do for humanity and how it could make all the ground in the world fertile farmland. No, she could only focus on two things right now: the raging urge to masturbate radiating from her desperate womanhood and the blissful sensation of scat continuously thundering out of her body. Her posture slowly resigned to a hunched over, back-arched look of desperation. Her right hand took to furiously digging into her crotch to sate that burning itch to be fucked. She was shamelessly masturbating in front of someone at the sensation of shitting herself…

C.C. finally picked up that Kallen wasn’t listening to her “Perhaps your Geass also converts overflowing emotion into lust… Are you alright?”

Kallen tried to answer a few times, but every attempt at enunciation ended with her grunting and moaning from the mass of scat cascading out of her. She sunk to her knees, still pushing and pushing this feverish load out. How much was left!? This felt immense!

Worse yet, Kallen found she couldn’t escape her suit. She’d be happy to use whatever reservoirs of energy she had left to bolt to the bathroom and ruin a toilet with her titanic dump. Yet, the front zipper remained stuck and stationary. Her struggles only succeeded in making the overflow of scat in her suit start trailing against her thighs and down her leg holes.

C.C. held her nose. The smell was now getting a tad obnoxious. What a weakling! She couldn’t control her Geass at all! To think she’d wasted her powers on this of all things. To think this gorgeous woman was rendered completely helpless by her thundering backside…

C.C. grew a bit mischievous. She lightly struck Kallen with her foot, sending the woman teetering off of her knees and onto her messy bottom.

An audible squish rang through the air. Kallen was finally stunned silent. Her anus seemed to finally stop producing fresh girl shit at the blunt impact. Now, Kallen was sitting in her own gunk, horny and badly in need of a fresh combat suit…

“My my~ Does baby want a change~?” C.C. teased.


End file.
